A Sparkling Friendship
by magical fan18
Summary: A new possible story about Harry and Luna and the chance for two lives to cross paths for the better. At the moment this fic is a One-Shot until I can make it a full story, recently edited for mistakes.


A Sparkling Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone.

FYI: This Fic is being given a sprucing up as it is been a while since it has been given such a tidying up.

******TYPES OF TEXT USED IN FICS -**

Underlined Text: Titles of Fanfiction/Chapters, Authors Notes and other important things.

___Italic Text: "Thoughts of characters", 'Spells and Magic'._

******Bold Text: Words and Text used in books and other things read by character.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Encounter

Harry Potter had just started third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He was making his way towards Gryffindor Tower, by himself as his friends had gone on ahead of him as he had to tie his shoes which became undone (he had yet to master the Tying charm), When suddenly he heard a sound much like a sniffle of depression from around the corner.

Which unsurprisingly inspired his abnormal curiosity, so he followed the sound as he walked up and to his surprise found a young girl on the floor who had her legs close to her chest that hid her face.

Which to his knowledge is easily a way to not show her now visible sad and miserable face, possibly from being startled at hearing his nearby footsteps.

He began to walk cautiously towards her in order to not startle her, much as if she were a frightened kitten against a large beastly dog, he neared her and found that she had blond hair which looked dirty and messy for some unknown reason.

He crouched down to her eye level with caution and care, so that he would not startle her as he spoke to the girl; as low and calming as he could, to dispel her fears.

"Are you alright?"

The girls head shot up from where it was again hidden by her legs, which were buried to hide her face, as she looked at him in alarm as she began to get scramble away from him, possibly in case he were to harm her.

However, he tried to keep his tone in the same low and comforting voice "It's alright, I'm not going to do anything to you."

"I just want to know if you are ok or in need any help?" the girl kept her eye on him but seemed to be still wary in case he did harm her but kept very still.

He just smiled slightly, to try to alleviate her rattled nerves down to a manageable level and looked at her with kindness in his eyes.

This seems to have worked as she soon answers back yet still sounding upset and afraid she stutters slightly to the boy "WWhat ddo yyyou wwwant?"

"Have you come to steal and make fun of me too?" this seemed to shock him as he looked at her wide eyed at her question and reply of which he answered her back with care and confidence to make sure that he meant no harm towards her.

"No I am not going to do that, I am just concerned with why you are upset and who is doing all of this to you and again I promise that I mean you no harm so please calm down and let me help you."

She appeared to be deciding if she could trust him or not as she thinks back on how other people have treated her before and have been always cruel to her since she came to this school but she was cut off short from her train of thought by the young man before her putting his hand gently on her shoulder which she then flinched at the contact and was hoping that he did not notice but sadly he did and he then put both his hands on her shoulders to keep her with him as he spoke with caring "What is your name?"

She thought if she should answer him but she did notice that he was not being mean or cruel to her so she answered back with hesitation "My name is Luna...Luna Lovegood and I already know who you are Harry Potter"

He showed no surprise at the fact that she knew his name as everyone does already in the Wizarding World, but what did surprise him was that she did not start gushing over him like other girls besides Hermione and his other female acquaintances but she was a friend who knew him, but he then decided to just keep speaking with Luna and less on thinking distracting thoughts.

"I hope that you are ok and if you want I can help you look for your things, So what is it that was taken from you?"

He kept speaking to her in the same soothing voice that made her feel very calm and comforted that he was being kind to her so she answered back with more confidence than before "I was walking towards my common room in the Ravenclaw Tower and I was confronted by my other dorm members who usually bully me and steal my clothes and things, I was trying to get by them but they began taunting me and started to call me names like Loony or Freak."

Harry flinched at the last word unconsciously but this went unnoticed by the girl Luna, "They normally do this as they then stole my mother's necklace from me and shoved me aside without a thought and ran off leaving me here and I can't find them or my necklace and it is all I have left of my mother because she died in an accident when I was nine (she began shaking up and her eyes began to well up with tears)."

Not knowing how to calm her back down well enough without not touching her he just went by from what he has seen others do as he gathered her in his arms and began to stroke her back and hair with her on his lap in order to comfort her.

It appeared to be working as he then continued to talk to her, whispering closely to her ear in his soothing voice which in fact made her feel great that someone was doing this to her in order for her to not be sad and the only person who has ever done that is her own mother, this thought makes her calm down much more.

Which he notices, so then he picks her up and assists her in standing on her feet, he then takes her with him to begin looking for her things and also talking about themselves a bit more like how Harry doesn't like his fame and how he would just have people like him for who he is not what he is.

This meaning the BWL (AN:Boy Who Lived) moniker and how annoying it is that people judge first then speak later on how famous he is as Luna told Harry in reply about how she can see things that others can't and how people think that she is crazy for things that she can see and believes in which they do not, therefore causing the rampant bullying brought unto her.

They were nearing the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance and Tower doorway when Harry then raised his wand and did a spell he read about in the library that matches a person's items to the person's own magical signature which then leads it to them like a thread or compass depending on the number of items so that they could be found as he made it so that Luna and himself could see it.

___'Personas ____Locatus Item' _(AN: Pronounced - Perr-sawwnus Lawcatoose Etemm)

So with the spell completed, a magical line then shoots out from Luna's chest that then splits into smaller one lines and spreads across the halls and into the direction of the Ravenclaw common room.

With this done he then told her to hold on for a moment as he pulled out his invisibility cloak to which Luna's eyes widened at the sight of such a rare and expensive item, but Harry could not see this as he was just making sure that there were no prefects about.

Harry then put it on but not before using his wand and waving it over her but she flinched from his wand as it was near her, thinking he would curse her but he told her it was a disillusionment charm which he learned in order to be safe from Sirius Black.

Then he tapped his glasses twice while mumbling a few words which made sure that he could still see her with his glasses on to keep track of her, soon Luna was all but invisible to him, as anyone else looking would see no one except a barely shimmering figure that then began turning invisible.

The reason why he was not letting her into the cloak was because it was no big enough and would show their feet if they both used it.

From there Harry and Luna began to search for the blond girls things, many of them were well hidden but not good enough for Harry to find and with a few spells to again lead, reveal and find along with summoning them to their waiting arms.

Harry soon stood before a pile of items in-front of himself and the younger teenager, all of which was soon organised into a magically created sack with a few spells to keep it light in weight and larger on the inside by both Harry and Luna who used Harry's wand as hers appeared to lead in the direction of the girls house common room, according to Luna's knowledge.

When they were soon both finished they then walked back to said place as Luna entered and turned around to face Harry with a small smile and was looking much happier than before and said to him with great joy and gratitude "Thank you Harry Potter for your help and I hope to see you again, goodnight."

Harry nods back with a smile, then turns around and coming out of the Ravenclaw Tower along with the thankfully empty Common Room, leaving behind a smiling second year girl with Blond hair who thinks to herself "___I hope he will be my friend?"_

* * *

Review if you want I just wanted to do this small story which I will possibly continue with after Mystic Life 2 or my Pokemon story or my Flamel reading story or it may, for the moment, remain a one-shot.

I hope that you like my small edits and improvements, please review your thoughts and comments on this Fic.


End file.
